Blizzard
by Miss-Murdered
Summary: Out of all the days... why did Relena decide to give birth on Christmas Eve? 1x2 and 4xR


Disclaimer: I own nothin'

Pairings/Warnings: 1x2, 4xR, fluff, some bad language

* * *

"Damn snow," Duo growled, "remind me why the fuck we're on earth right now?"

Heero rolled his eyes and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel of the rental car that was inadequately prepared for such a storm. He could hear Duo's frustration – and Heero felt it too – but whining about it would not help when they were stuck in a line of traffic with a blizzard hammering down on the vehicle and the main road into Sanc.

"Our nephew," Heero answered to Duo's rhetorical question.

The response was a chuckle. "Why did 'Lena have to decide she was giving birth to the baby Jesus or something? Couldn't she wait until _after_ Christmas?"

"I don't think she decides exactly when the baby is born," Heero replied matter-of-factly.

"Well… if she'd decided to wait until after Christmas we wouldn't have to pay the ridiculous amount on those shuttle tickets and we could've got a decent rental car and better gifts…"

Heero decided to drown out Duo's complaints, ignoring the stream of consciousness his lover was in the middle of and he instead focused on moving the car a few inches forward. As yes, it had been an inconvenience to drop absolutely _everything_ and travel from L1 to Earth but as soon as Heero had got the news that Relena was going into labour early, there was no way he was going to stay away.

When Heero had walked into Duo's office in the Preventer Colony HQ, he had only said a few simple words. "The baby's coming."

And Duo hadn't questioned it. He had simply grabbed his jacket and they were leaving. Tickets were booked on the way, presents were bought on the way to the shuttle port and clothes were thrown into bags. It wasn't the Christmas break they had planned – a Christmas break that involved no major traditions and involved mainly nudity and naps – but it was the break they were having.

Despite Duo's complaining, Heero knew there was nowhere else in the Earth Sphere he'd rather be, and there was no way he'd miss one of those first cuddles with their nephew.

Nephew. Heero thought about the word as he ignored Duo and moved the car in increments. Heero had never had a family and had never thought he would experience something like this in his life. He never thought he would be an "uncle" even if it was by circumstance rather than blood. But as Duo always said, family wasn't about blood. It was about who gave a damn about you. While the sentiment was crude, Heero got it. And he gave a damn about Relena. And Quatre. And the child that they were about to have together.

The journey was slow and by the time they got into the centre of Sanc, Duo was dozing in the passenger seat of the car. Heero looked over, saw the way Duo's head lolled and a small bit of drool was visible on his chin and how Duo's clothes were rumpled from the journey and Heero let a small smile cross his lips. Heero felt that exhaustion that Duo was feeling, he knew they had worked damn hard recently due to the seemingly typical terrorist plots that seemed resurface during the holiday season. They had needed their Christmas break. He just hadn't expected it to be on Earth.

Slowly, surely, they finally arrived at the Sanc Royal Infirmary and Heero found a blockade of Preventer vehicles in front of it. Parking the car on the side of the road, Heero looked for his Preventer ID and nudged Duo awake.

"Ugh.. we here?"

Heero grunted his response as he prepared to get out of the car and face the snow. Neither of them had the proper clothing but the snow had started to slow down, light flakes lingering on the air and despite the lack of winter clothing, it didn't feel too cold. At least not to Heero. Duo was clearly shivering.

They were escorted to the front of the hospital by Preventer agents after they proved who they were. And once inside, Duo brushed off the snow and Heero followed suit as they were greeted by a familiar face.

"He arrived yet?" Duo asked.

Trowa nodded, words not needed and with just a gesture he indicated the way to go. There was no more said between them as they walked along the corridor and towards the room. It wasn't difficult to figure out where they were, the security teams were obvious and when they arrived at the door they paused. Heero suddenly felt unsure. He had never held a baby, didn't know what to damn well do and he felt like his hands were too big, his body too clumsy for such a task. As if knowing Heero's thoughts, Heero felt Duo's cold hand on his and whispered breath against his ear.

"Let's go meet the little guy… you'll know what to do."

With those words, Heero nodded and they walked through into the bright white of the hospital room. And there was Relena, exhausted, Quatre beside her on the bed with the baby cradled in her arms. They were resting, eyes closed and Heero glanced at the clock and the window with snow flurries outside.

It was Christmas. Already. And despite not giving a damn for the tradition, Heero felt a certain peace at the scene in front of them.

Hearing them enter, Quatre stirred, dishevelled, and smiled. "We didn't think you'd make it with the blizzard and it being Christmas Eve."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Duo said to which Heero nodded his agreement.

As when Relena woke and smiled and handed over the new life into Heero's arms, he knew that there was nowhere else in the Earth Sphere he was meant to be and no blizzard would've stopped him.


End file.
